Si supieras
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: ¿Takeru dejaría a Hikari por Catalina? ¿Por qué la francesa viajó desde Francia?


SI SUPIERAS

_Fanfictions_

_Songfic_

* * *

"Lo logré!!!! Saqué una excelente nota!!!" casi gritó la joven de cabello castaño temblando de la emoción mientras se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares

Impulsivamente abrazó a su acompañante quien retrocedió un paso para poder mantener el equilibrio

"Genial... ¿Viste que no era nada difícil?" le contestó sonriéndole ampliamente y se quedaron allí

"Eso fue porque me ayudaste... este es el fruto de tantas tardes de explicaciones" afirmó recostándose en su pecho

"Y no solamente obtuvimos ese excelente resultado" comentó apoyando su barbilla en la melena castaña

Ella suspiró antes de asentir con un gesto... era cierto.... entre tanta tarea estudiantil descubrieron muchas cosas

Se quedaron en silencio total.... disfrutaron de esa paz que a ambos les complacía... disfrutaron de la compañía del otro

Después, sin palabras y aún abrazados, reanudan la marcha

* * *

En una clínica... en la habitación C-5 del segundo piso el rubio se cruzaba de un lado a otro por aquel corto pasillo

La chica de melena castaña llegó al poco tiempo

Se miran silenciosamente... lo notó cansado... muy cansado y sobre todo asustado

Ella le extendió los brazos... él no esperó ni un solo instante y se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas posibles... la cual no fue mucha... se sentía débil

Hikari sintió las lágrimas en su hombro... Se mordió los labios preocupada

Después de unos instantes lo sintió menos tenso y tembloroso pero aún preocupado

Se sentaron frente a la puerta.... ella lo tenía aún abrazado y le acariciaba sus dorados cabellos

"¿Familiares de Yamato Ishida?" preguntó el galeno al salir por la puerta

Takeru brincó al instante

"Yo... soy su hermano" apenas pudo decir

"Bien... tranquilo... ha sido una feroz paliza que le han dado, pero no tiene huesos rotos ni heridas graves.... solo ha quedado inconsciente... "

El menor asintió y respiró profundamente.... ella le dio un suave beso amoroso en la frente

El galeno sonrió e ingresó nuevamente a la habitación

"¿Estaba?" preguntó con un hilo de voz el rubio

"Sí, estaba" afirmó el doctor

"Arigato" expresó Jyou algo apenado "Yo no hubiese podido mentirle de esa forma"

"Y él... no lo sabrá... por favor.... " solicitó Yamato aún debilitado

"No te preocupes.... solo le ocultaremos que estuviste a punto de convertirlo en hijo único" argumentó Kido algo aliviado

"E.. eres gran.. doctor..." recalcó el rubio

"No te esfuerces en hablar... le dije a tu hermano que estabas inconsciente... por el momento no le permitiremos largas visitas para que no noten el estado temporal de tu voz... ahora solo finge estar dormido" expresó el otro médico

"No será... difícil" le costaba un poco hablar y su voz era ronca

Afuera el rubio sonríe irónicamente

"Me preocupé más de la cuenta!!! Te juro que lo vi muy mal" aseguró el rubio

"Bueno, tranquilo ahora" recalcó Hikari y le toma suavemente el rostro para darle un suave beso en los labios

Enen ese instante llega Motomiya que quedó sonriendo extraño ante la escena.... la pareja ni se dio por enterada del hecho y el rubio vuelve a colocar su cabeza en el hombro de la chica

"No te quedes ahí parado" le reprochó Inoue ingresando y ve a sus amigos

"Ops" comentó Iori detrás de la de melena lila... también vio lo apegado que estaban sus dos amigos

"¿Ya saben algo?" preguntó Ichijouji haciendo su ingreso casi al instante

"Recién llego" se justificó Motomiya

Detrás de Ken llegaron Sora, Taichi e Izzumi

"Pues vayamos con Jyou... él trabaja aquí" sugirió el mayor Yagami

Hikari lentamente se separa del rubio al verse rodeados de tanta gente

* * *

Takeru estaba algo extrañado..... Por más que miraba al mayor rubio le era imposible creer que haya salido bien librado.... era un milagro.... su hermano solo dormía

"Descansa" comentó al lado derecho de Yamato

"Tú también deberías hacerlo... tienes una cara" afirmó Sora junto a Taichi, frente a los demás

"Sí, tengo una cara..." le bromeó el chico... hasta no ver a su hermano no se había permitido ni una broma.. ahora estaba más relajado e incluso sonreía

Todos sonrieron suavemente

"Mejor dejémoslo descansar... ¿Hasta cuándo seguirá inconsciente?" expresó Daisuke

"Dentro de 2 horas, 48 minutos y 32 segundos despertará" recalcó Inoue burlándose de Motomiya

"Wow!!! ¡¡¡Qué cálculo más exacto!!! Superas a Izzumi" afirmó ingenuamente convencido

"Oh, vamos" afirmó Iori mientras que Ken se golpeaba la frente con una mano... no era posible que él sea tan.... 

Los chicos estuvieron por salir... junto cuando Taichi iba a moverse lo detienen... era la mano izquierda del rubio

Taichi se quedó paralizado y pálido.... Sora se percató del hecho y fingió un mareo repentino recostándose en el mayor Yagami

"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Hikari extrañada

"No, no es nada... adelántense" afirmó Sora ocultando su rostro en el pecho del joven que estaba más congelado que un témpano de hielo

Los dejaron a solas

"Miyako falló... ella te daba más tiempo" le bromeó Taichi nerviosamente... Sora no se le quitaba de encima

El rubio apenas sonrió... luego volvió a su semblante serio

"Cuida a Takeru" le solicitó una voz totalmente desconocida para los chicos

"Yamato... tu voz" comentó Sora perturbada

"Es temporal... cuida a Takeru... la golpiza era para él..." afirmó el rubio

"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó intrigado Taichi

"C... cuando me atacaron... escuché que.... al final dijeron.... Si te mueres, Takaishi, será lo mejor"

"El partido" recordó Taichi

"¡Qué horror!" expresó Sora perturbada

"Ya lárgate... Taichi... si se enteran... que mi hermano... está bien... lo atacarán"

"Sí, eres tú" expresó alegre Yagami

"Y... no le digas... nada a nadie.." fue lo último que les solicitó

Ambos jóvenes asintieron antes de irse

Sora le aconsejó al moreno que aunque sea busque a otro más para que lo ayude en esa misión... algo dudoso, sobre todo por faltar su promesa, Taichi asintió

Por muestras de personalidad quien más se prestaba para el caso era Ichijouji, así que en un descuido lo alejaron de la compañía de Miyako y le informaron de la situación pidiéndole absoluto silencio..... Ken asintió

* * *

Dos semanas después.......

Nuevamente tenemos a una pareja abrazándose... pero ahora... las circunstancias eran diferentes....

"¿Aún te duele?" preguntó preocupada apoyando su cabeza cuidadosamente en el hombro del chico

"No mucho.... pero no estaré en el partido de mañana..." afirmó con un tono de voz apagado.... le tenía rodeada la espalda con un brazo puesto que el otro lo tenía vendado

"Esto fue para que no juegues mañana!!!" aseguró en un tono algo molesto

"Posiblemente.... pero no te preocupes... sé que ganaremos... soy bueno pero no soy pieza fundamental" comentó deslizando sus dedos por la corta cabellera

"Sí... pero..." ella suspiró profundamente "¿A quién animaré?" expresó en un tono un tanto cómico

El rubio no pudo evitar reir... Hikari levantó su cabeza encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules que tanto le fascinaban

Sonriendo pícaramente ella se acerca a besarlo en los labios de una manera fugaz

"Gracias" susurró él apenas sus labios se separaron

"¿Por qué?" preguntó intrigada

"Por estar aquí..." contestó besándole amorosamente la frente

Ella se acomodó más entre sus brazos de una forma delicada.... en ese momento parecía que era él quien la cuidaba

"Yo he hecho nada.... de lo que sí me alegro es que mi hermano & Ken estuvieron cerca para ayudarte.... no hubiese soportado verte como lo dejaron a Yamato"

Takeru sonrió suavemente... era verdad!!! Le debía la vida a su cuñado y a Ichijouji... 

* * *

"No es por nada pero creo que fue para que no juegues" comentó Hikari en las gradas

"Yo también creo eso... No buscaron robarte, buscaron dañarte el brazo" apoyó Taichi en un tono como si descubriera algún misterio..... el mayor Yagami también había resultado golpeado pero nada fuerte

Yamato lo miró un tanto irónico..... Sora suspiró negando con la cabeza

"Dejemos ese asunto... no tenemos pruebas contra ellos... igual no importa... el equipo juega bien conmigo o sin mí" expresó Takeru

"Bueno...." comenzó Yamato con una sonrisa maliciosa "Al menos te dejaron intacto el rostro.... así no espantarás a ninguna chica"

Taichi fue el primero en reirse a pesar de que le dolían las costillas

Takeru prefirió quedarse callado... si Yagami se le juntaba en las bromas a su hermano mayor sólo él saldría perdiendo

"Takeru tiene muchas cualidades que van más allá de lo físico para poder conquistar a una chica.... solo es cuestión que él se lo proponga" afirmó Hikari dejando con la boca abierta a los hermanos mayores y haciendo soltar una risita en Sora

"¿Y tú que sabes de eso?" preguntó un tanto celoso Taichi mirándola desafiante

Hikari sonrió ampliamente

"Hola chicos" expresó alegre Miyako al acercarse al grupo que se hallaba en total silencio

"Hola, Miyako" contestó Sora por los demás.... 

Taichi & Yamato aún no le quitaban la mirada a Hikari esperando alguna respuesta... pero la muy pícara no estaba dispuesta a decir nada más.... Takeru, junto a ella, miraba indisimuladamente a todas partes rogando en su interior que alguien saque ese tema del lugar

"Hey, chicos" expresó Daisuke al llegar extrañándose del silencio total

"Hola, Dai" expresó Sora que parecía que iba a dar la bienvenida a todos

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntó el moreno extrañado

"Problemas de familia" comentó Sora riendo al señalar a los cuatro chicos

"¿Familia?" preguntó Hikari y nuevamente su sonrisa traviesa se hizo presente "Entonces ven, debes apoyarme cuñada" la última palabra la susurró apenas entendible para la pelirroja & su hermano

"Hey, si es de apoyar a alguien es a mí" contestó impulsivamente Taichi

Sora se golpeó la frente con la mano.... Hikari no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas... pronto le siguió Miyako comenzando a percatarse del asunto... Takeru sonrió suavemente mirando a Hikari... él sabía cuán traviesa puede ser la pequeña Yagami

Daisuke miró a la pareja... suspiró profunda y nostálgicamente antes de sonreir ampliamente y ligeramente empuja a Takaishi que pudo mantener el balance pero quedó más apegado a la chica Yagami

"Ya déjenlos en paz... ellos son felices así" afirmó al verlos

Yamato, Miyako, Sora & Taichi miraron a Motomiya como si fuese un bicho raro

_"O al menos un bicho raro le ha picado" _meditó Miyako

Aparecieron Ken, Koushiro, Iori & milagrosamente Jyou

"¿Y tus libros?" le bromeó Yamato al mayor de todos los presentes.... Kido lo miró con ganas de matarlo

"Ja, eso no es nada... Koushiro ¿Y tu portátil?" Yagami, igual que el rubio Ishida, tenía todas las ganas de molestar

"En mi maleta" contestó tranquilamente el pelirrojo volteándose ligeramente para enseñarle lo que traía a sus espaldas

-_-! goticas en la cabeza de los presentes

* * *

El rubio Takaishi tuvo razón... ganaron, con un poco de esfuerzo, pero la victoria fue de Odaiba

"Esto no es emocionante... prefiero un partido de fúltbol" comentó Motomiya desganadamente

"Sí, como no, por eso gritabas fervientemente que encesten" le recordó riendo Miyako

"Y eso que dijo que encesten después de que le corregiste para que dejara de gritar _GOL_" afirmó Iori alegremente

Todos soltaron una pequeña risa ante el nada intimidado Motomiya

"Ya, ya.... Pero igual, es menos emocionante...." afirmó el moreno colocando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza

"AL FIN TODOS REUNIDOS" casi gritó Tachikawa al encontrarse con su grupo

"¿¿¿MIMÍ?" exclamó la mayoría sumamente asombrados.... ¿No se suponía que ella estaba en EEUU?

Takeru & Hikari, por parte de ellos, estaban en su mundo con sus eternas miradas silenciosas... los demás, sin notarlo los iban dejando fuera del círculo que estaban formando

"Ah!!! Y no soy la única que llegó del extranjero.. esta chica... la francesa...me la hallé en el aereopuerto" agregó Mimí

"¿Catalina?" preguntó Taichi

"La misma" contestó la de cabello largo rosa con estrellitas (creo que es el mejor look que le ha quedado)

"Bonjour" contestó la nombrada

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu, Catalina" (Buenos días) expresó confianzudamente Daisuke

La rubia lo mira sonriéndole dulcemente

Cada uno de los elegidos se iba presentando a la extranjera.... hasta que el círculo se fue abriendo dando paso a los dos últimos chicos

El rubio la saludó sonriéndole

Ella le contestó acercándose a examinarlo

"Oh, le bras" (Oh, el brazo) comentó preocupada y suspiró pesadamente

Hikari la miró extrañada y molesta.... sí, celosa también... muy celosa

Takeru miró a la chica de cabellera castaña..... ella sintió su mirada y también lo ve.... ella lo entiende y asiente con la cabeza calmándose... o al menos intentando calmarse

"¿Quién fue capaz de hacerte esto?" le preguntó Catalina cogiéndolo suavemente del brazo vendado

"Fue solo un accidente, no hay problema" le contestó amablemente

"Pero necesitas descansar" recomendó Catalina en una forma como ofreciéndose de enfermera

"Estoy bien" afirmó Takaishi pero la rubia le toma de las mejillas

"Je suis infirmière" (Yo soy enfermera) le susurró melosamente haciéndolo enrojecer al instante

Hikari seguía callada viéndolos con un terrible recelo

"Je ne suis pas grave" (No estoy grave) le contestó Takeru soltándosele disimuladamente

La rubia sonrió divertida porque el rubio no le había comprendido del todo lo que ella le insinuaba, pero le alegró que hablara en francés.... lo vió tan romántico

Taichi se percató de la seriedad de su hermana... ni siquiera le quitaba la vista a los rubios 

"Catalina, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?" le preguntó tratando de hacer conversación

"No mucho, solo vine porque supe del accidente de Takeru" respondió la chica volteando a verlo

"Wow!! Las noticias vuelan ¿Y quién te lo dijo?" expresó Taichi

"Le grand-père de Takeru" le contestó sonriendo ampliamente

Los chicos quedaron intrigados... no sabían nada de francés... exceptuando uno.. o quizás dos

"Mi abuelo" contestó Yamato percatándose del asunto

La chica lo miró intrigada 

"Tu es le frère de Takeru?" (¿Eres el hermano de Takeru?) preguntó la chica intrigada

"Oui" (Sí) le respondió Yamato y de pronto una amplia sonrisa le iluminó el rostro

"Il est le beau-frère de Takeru" (él es el cuñado de Takeru) agregó halando a Taichi en un tono muy convincente

La francesa lo miró más que intrigada

"¿Beau-frère? Pourquoi?" (¿Cuñado? ¿Por qué) quería cerciorarse que no había escuchado ni entendido mal

"Pourquoi elle est la sœur de Taichi" (Porque ella es la hermana de Taichi) agregó seriamente y en tono de lógico mientras señalaba a Hikari

Catalina mira a la chica que estaba junto a ella.... de melena corta y cabello castaño igual que sus ojos... 

La rubia mira a los ojos a Takaishi, como si esperaba a que él negara todo lo que había escuchado

"Parlons" (Hablemos) le pidió al chico y para hacer más firme su petición lo haló suavemente

El rubio miró a Hikari y asintió suavemente... La chica Yagami suspiró profundamente, no de buen humor, pero estaba pasiva

"Merci" (Gracias) le dijo al pasar junto a su hermano mayor

"À bientôt" (Hasta pronto) le contestó el otro

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron del grupo.... Yamato los siguió con la mirada....

Entonces volteó a ver asus compañeros destinados encontrándose con unas caras 

@_@ (Taichi)

-_-! (Koushiro) 

@_@ (Mimí)

O_o (Jyou)

@_@ (Sora)

¬ ¬ (Hikari)

@_@ (Miyako)

-_-!! (Ken)

Y sobre todo Daisuke ^_^!!!

"Traducción" solicitó Motomiya

* * *

"Pourquoi elle?" (¿Por qué ella?) preguntó directamente sin rodeos

Takaishi suspiró profundamente 

"Ella es bella" contestó el otro

"Ella tiene el cabello corto" expresó inmediatamente la chica "Je suis plus jolie que Hikari" (Soy más bonita que Hikari)

Takeru la mira pasivamente... no tenía ni la más remota idea de como comenzar aquella conversación

La chica lo miró fijamente 

"Déjala.... puedes amarme"

El rubio negó con la cabeza al percatarse de la terca actitud de la chica

& Si supieras

cuánto significa ella para mí

jamás me pedirías lo que tú me pides hoy

dejar su amor.... es todo para mí..... &

"No puedo... ¿No lo entiendes? Ella es bella.... es mi luz" afirmó el otro

"J'ai cheveux blonds et long" (Tengo cabello rubio y largo) la chica no aceptaba lo que le estaba pasando

"Esto va más allá de lo físico... ella es... " intentó hablar el rubio pero ella le coloca los dedos en los labios evitando que hable

& Si supieras

que ella es la razón de mi existir

es ella mi _esperanza_, es ella mi felicidad

es todo lo que quiero, es ella mi libertad .... &

La chica meneó con la cabeza un tanto molesta... intentó calmarse...

"¿Qué tiene ella? ¿Qué es lo que la hace tan especial?"

Takeru suspiró profundamente.... no le agradaba para nada esa situación pero no estaba dispuesto a ceder 

& Si supieras cuántas veces

he llorado en su hombro....

He sentido en su silencio su amor por mí.....&

"Catalina.... apenas nos hemos visto.... Hikari siempre estuvo conmigo... la conozco desde que teníamos 8 años... lo admito, no nos vimos en 3 años pero después no nos volvimos a separar nunca más... "

"Pensé que la conexión del mundo digital era especial entre tú y yo"

"Ella también es una destinada... con ella yo pasé muchas batallas.... mucho antes de que llegara a conocerte..."

"Il est peut-être d'habitude" (Quizá es costumbre)

"No, no lo es"

& Y es que hemos compartido 

nuestros triunfos y fracasos &

"Tu abuelo nunca me comentó nada" afirmó la chica

"Él no lo sabe.... casi nadie lo sabe" afirmó el rubio recordando las insinuaciones de su hermano

"¿Qué clase de relación es la que llevan?" preguntó confundida la joven

"No puedo explicarlo... ¿No puedes entenderme?" solo atinó a decir luego de un profundo suspiro

La chica lo miró aún confundida... ¿Qué era lo que los unía de esa mística manera? ¿Qué tenía esa chica? ¿Qué era lo que Hikari hacía que ella no pudiera hacer?

& Y es que ella es en mi vida

lo que más yo necesito

Y es que ella es lo más importante para mí..... &

"No!!! No lo entiendo!!! Nos comunicábamos siempre por e-mail... pensé que teníamos algo"

Al fin Takeru dio con la clave de tanta insistencia de la francesa

"Confundiste las cosas" expresó tratando de ser lo más sutil posible pero las palabras eran muy fuertes

& Si supieras

que no vale la pena insistir

que no debes confundir un simple amor de amistad

que yo te entregué

con toda sinceridad.... &

"No creo que ella esté interesada por ti.... no hizo nada por alejarme de ti" le recordó la francesa

"Estás equivocada.... Hikari no desconfía de mí.... ella sabe que todo esto es un mal entendido entre tú y yo... por eso no actuó ni en tu contra ni en la mía"

& Si supieras

que ella es la razón de mi existir

es ella mi _esperanza_, es ella mi felicidad

es todo lo que quiero, es ella mi libertad .... &

Catalina buscaba opciones en su mente... debía existir algo en que no concuerden... algo que los separe... la francesa estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para que Takaishi le diera una oportunidad... la oportunidad de demostrarle que puede ser mejor que Hikari

"J'ai voyagé de France pour vous voir... Je me suis inquiété beaucoup de vous.... qu'il était disposé de laisser mon pays et ma famille pour vous" (Viajé desde Francia para verte... me preocupé mucho por ti.... estaba dispuesta a dejar mi país y mi familia por ti) le comentó mordiéndose los labios

Takeru se deslizó los dedos de su mano libre por la rubia cabellera

"Gomen" (Lo siento)

& Si supieras cuántas veces

he llorado en su hombro....

He sentido en su silencio su amor por mí.....&

"Catalina... nunca podría describirte toda mi relación con Hikari... llevo con ella compartiendo muchas cosas, por mucho tiempo... esto no fue de la noche a la mañana, se formó a través de los años"

& Y es que hemos compartido 

nuestros triunfos y fracasos &

"Entonces... la amas" la chica suspiró pesadamente

El rubio no sabía si aquello era una afirmación o una pregunta

& Y es que ella es en mi vida

lo que más yo necesito

Y es que ella es lo más importante para mí..... &

La francesa solo deseaba saber una cosa más

"¿Ella te ama?"

"Ella nunca me lo ha dicho, es verdad, pero yo tampoco... lo que nos pasa no es fácil de explicar de palabras, lo que tenemos solo lo sentimos"

& Si supieras cuántas veces

he llorado en su hombro....

He sentido en su silencio su amor por mí.....&

Catalina no podía entenderlo.... simplemente tendría que vivirlo para saber a que sensación se refiere el rubio.... 

& Y es que hemos compartido 

nuestros triunfos y fracasos &

Ella asintió algo triste.... entonces le toma delicadamente las mejillas y le da un beso en la frente

"Cuídate... y que seas feliz"

"Seré feliz" sonrió suavemente

La rubia se volteó rumbo al hotel en donde se hospedaba.... tendría que alistar sus maletas... pensaba en regresarse a Francia lo más pronto posible... no se encontraba nada bien

Takeru la observó alejarse.... se sentía algo apenado por la situación pero estaría totalmente loco si dejara botado todo lo que tenía con Hikari por una relación con Catalina.... no tenía en nada contra la francesa, pero Hikari es....

& Y es que ella es en mi vida

lo que más yo necesito

Y es que ella es lo más importante para mí..... &

"Es mi amor" murmuró para sí mismo volteando para regresarse al gimnasio.... aprovecharía al máximo cada segundo con su amada... 

& Si supieras cuántas veces!!! &

"Quelques fleurs pour beau un/de Français" (Unas flores para la preciosa francesa) comentó una masculina voz cubriéndose el rostro con aquellas rosas... eran más de una docena

"Jolie" expresó la rubia

"Eh... disculpa, pero no hablo francés... solo aprendí esa frase...." contestó sinceramente al entregarle el ramo

Catalina sonrió suavemente

"Te ves mejor con una sonrisa" afirmó el moreno mientras le ofrecía su brazo para acompañarla

La francesa se aferró a su acompañante

"Daisuke Motomiya?" expresó algo dudosa

"El mismo"

Catalina suspiró profundamente.... después de todo... se quedaría por un rato más

* * *

¿comentarios? escríbeme a: dragonzukino@hotmail.com

Notas de la autora: La canción "Si supieras" de Edgar Joel.... Muy linda!!! No la escribí, mucho menos la compuse

Por si acaso.... de francés hablo lo mismo que japonés: NADA!!! Me ayudé con un libro de curso de francés que tengo en mi casa y un traductor on line....así que cualquier error lo lamento... =P

_Consejo: _Cuidado con lo que escriben por e-mail... las personas pueden malinterpretar las cosas puesto que no saben ni el tono ni la forma en que lo dicen.... recuerden aclarar las cosas antes de tiempo

Algo parecido al fict no me ha pasado (en cuyo caso obviamente me hubiese gustado estar en el lugar de Hikari =P), pero si me ha pasado que he tenido que preguntar qué es lo que me han querido decir en tal circunstancia para evitar confusiones y consecuentes discusiones..... un e-mail no es muy expresivo

Ah!!! Zelshamada... este es el fict del cual te hablaba... dejé a Catalina porque después de todo Mimí no me cae tan mal =P


End file.
